Problem: Stephanie did 15 sit-ups around noon. Christopher did 6 sit-ups in the evening. How many fewer sit-ups did Christopher do than Stephanie?
Explanation: Find the difference between Stephanie's sit-ups and Christopher's sit-ups. The difference is $15 - 6$ sit-ups. $15 - 6 = 9$.